cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Quisqueya
) Reino Hispañola( ) |nation_name = Reino Quisqueyano |common_name = Quisqueya |id = |image_flag = DRflag.png |image_symbol = DRcoat.png |symbol_type = Coat of Arms |flaglink = Quequeyan flag |national_motto = "Dios, Y Patria", God and Patriotism |national_anthem = Quisqueyano Baliente ("Brave Quisquyan") |royal_anthem = |image_map = DrMap.png |capital = Sabaneta |largest_city = Santo Domingo |official_languages = |regional_languages = , |demonym = Quisqueyan, Quisqueyano(a) |government_type = Constitutional monarchy |rulertitle = Rey |govthead = Gustavo Federico Triúnfel |govttitle = Conselador |ruler = Carlos Dejesús Deñó |govtoff = Dieris Daniel Rojas |offtitle = Head of Parliament |govtoff2 = |offtitle2 = |govtoff3 = |offtitle3 = |national_religion = |national_animal = |formation_date = 25, February 2009 |formation_event = Secession |formation_date2 = 26 February 2009 |formation_event2 = Constitution |formation_date3 = 13 Devember 2009 |formation_event3 = |area = 5,435.27 km² |population = 44,675,098 |ethnicity = Caribean Indian |allies = None |currency = Peseta de Oro (Pso) |gdpyear = 2010 |gdp = p 989 billion |gdppercapita = Pso 20,424 |literacy = 87% |time_zone = |}} Quisqueya (i/ˈkiskeya/ kiskeya; Spanish: Quisqueya, pronounced kisˈke'ya, officially the Kingdom of Quisqueya (Spanish: Reino de Quisqueya), Is a Kingdom located on the eastern side of . The kingdom controls most of the Carribean Islands along with the southern part of . History Quisquya has long history mostly influence by European Powers and its own traditions as well. Many of Quisquya come from the old Arawak People the migrated from Mexico to northern parts of , then to . The conrtol of most of the came after the King of Sabaneta, Located in . Most of the Island Of Quisqueya and the other Island were captured through warfare and diplomacy. The Empire Arose in the Island Of Quisqueya, Were most of the Arowak Indians settled and were the Taino Culture Arrose. Tainos then Spread throug Borique and the island Of Cuba, Eventually they reached the Fairpint Peninsula. European Influence Spanish European Powers influence most of the Quisqueyan Culture and it's language. When the Spanish arraived at Quisqueya they took over the Tainos living in the island. Taino yet brought to the Empire had no deffence over the Spanish and most died off. Many Indians moved north to the Island of Cuba to settle, Most fled to La Florida. The Spanish took over most of South America And Mexico, the city of Sabaneta settlement was one of the last Cities to stand by Tainos. The City Of Sabaneta was then captured by the Spanish, after the fall of their sister city Ovlusia. The Spanish captation of the City brought the Latin alphabet and , and its commercial system, and its Currency system. French The French Later took over one third of the Island Of Quisqueya, Which was handed over to them by Napoleon after the Conquest Of . The took over the 3/4 of the island of Quisqueya and The southern tip of Fairpoint. The Spanish later dropped the City of Sabaneta, and the french later took over. The Revolt From Haiti With the European Colonialism Many slaves were brought to the Islands of the . In Quisqueya the African Slaves in the side of the Island freed themselves killing many and became a sovereign state soon after. as it became to be developed a Kingdom. Napoleon took control over , The Left over people in the Island Of Quisquya were brutally attacked by the Haitians and taken over. The oppression of the language and the strong laws of any , , Or Indians are not able to own land, led the Quisqueyans to assemble an underground assembly were they organized and developed plans to split themselves and gain their independence from the s. The Quisqueyan Revolution was led by Enlighteners; , . The firts action took place at the rebellion of Santo Domingo, Were many , , Or Indians killed many Haitian guards and made the Haitian Kingdom drop the City of Santo Domingo. Over six million people decide to join the Santo Domingo State Militia. Battles took place in Santo Domingo, Mao and Santiago Rodriguez Were the Quisqueyan came out victors and took 3/4th of the Island. The new was established. The Civil War The nation Of the was split between two sides, the Republican Socialist (Los Repúblicanos Sociales) and the Honourers (Los Honores). The nation was split between the North, , and the south, Los Sures. El Cibao was ran by Los Honore and the south by los Repúblicanos. Many battles took place, the battle of Mao, the battle of la Vega are some of the famous two out of three won by El Cibao. The final Battle took place two miles from Santo Domingo. Over 20,000 soldiers died that night and the. José Calderón was the leader of the Republican Socialist was killed by a shot to the chest. The Honourers won the battle and The Dictator Roberto Rojas was put into power. After the Death of Roberto Rojas, Martin Dejesús Deñó was put into power and established a . Sabaneta was announced the Capital. The conquering of After the Civil War Of Quisqueya the Haitian Republic became very poor and unable to rest their debt. king Martin spoke with the president of Haiti at the time, the decided that it was not in their best interest to join Quisqueya. Many started to migrate Quisqueya, this angered the King and he decided that annexing Haiti will be in the best interest of the island and the Western World. The kingdom Of Quisqueya Declared war and pushed its borders into the . Many were killed or joined the Quisqueyan Army, 60% of the Haitian population moved to the land Of and more to mainland . Over 500,000 Haitiand and Quisqueyans died in Total. The kingdom Of Quisqueya Conquered Port Du Prince and re named in Puerto Del Mar. The Rise of an Empire Cuban-Qusiqueyan War The Quisqueyan Empire Had good relations with Cuba, Both nation depended on each other for trade and Wealth. When Radul Castro became a dictator that tied between both country instantly broke. The Dictator Hated Quisqueya that There was an assassination attempt to kill King Martin. The Quisqueyan Spies found out a a planed attack or El Puerto del mar on the left side of the island. The Cuban navy was defeated on the shore of the port. The Quisqueyan Army then hit the Cuban shore near the city of Santiago De Cuba. The Quisqueyan army fought through a century of Cuban Bullets and managed to take over the shoreline. About 2,000 Quisqueyan soldier died and 4,000 injured. The Capture Of Santiago de Cuba took two days to intervene and control. The next three months after the control of Santiago de Cuba the island of Cuba was Split in half. A month after the split of the island Radul Castro was assassinated by his own soldiers and the Cuban Army surrendered to the Quisqueyan Army. Florida and Puerto Rico was Easily annexed by Quisqueya Because the army was under Napoleon In . A World Empire The Quisqueyan king Died and Luis Martín Dejesús Deñó was put in the throne. After His fathers successfully conquering of the Caribbean King Luis Martín decided that the Quisqueya should become a world power just like was. Quisqueya Took over north of and the shored of which just lost its war to . after conquering most of the Caribbean shores and island Quisqueya helped With its revolution against , in exchange for land south of . The new established Quisqueyan Empire After the revolution of , left Napoleon got angered and declared War on Quisqueya. Quisqueya Formed and Armada and took over Portugal of Spain. Several Battles took place in Europe and Napoleon Fell to . Became a permanent Quisqueyan Colony. With the Fall of , the colonies of and Outer Island were given to Quisqueya. Under Quisqueyan Empire was threatened by that just formed in . The Colombian Army Took over Quisqueya After the Quisqueyan war With in Europe. Quisqueya lost its colonies out side of the Caribbean, Only Cuba, La Florida, and most of the Caribbean island stood under the control of the Quisqueyan Government. The Split into three countries left the Country back on its own with its other Islands. Modern Quisqueya The Deñó Dynasty was put back to power and the Modern king is now Carlos Dejesús Deñó. The King established a Constitutional Monarchy and created the Quisqueyan Parliament, And the Supreme court of Quisqueya. The Modern currency is called Peseta de Oro regulated By ''the Royal National Bank Geography "The geography and climate in the Caribbean region varies. Some islands in the region have relatively flat terrain of non-volcanic origin. These islands include Aruba (possessing only minor volcanic features), Barbados, Bonaire, the Cayman Islands, Saint Croix, The Bahamas or Antigua. Others possess rugged towering mountain-ranges like the islands of Cuba, Hispaniola, Puerto Rico, Jamaica, Dominica, Montserrat, Saba, Saint Kitts, Saint Lucia, Saint Thomas, Saint John, Tortola, Grenada, Saint Vincent, Guadeloupe, Martinique, and Trinidad & Tobago. The climate of the region is tropical but rainfall varies with elevation, size and water currents (cool upwellings keep the ABC islands arid). Warm, moist tradewinds blow consistently from the east creating rainforest/semidesert divisions on mountainous islands. Occasional northwesterlies affect the northern islands in the winter. The region enjoys year-round sunshine, divided into 'dry' and 'wet' seasons, with the last six months of the year being wetter than the first half. The waters of the Caribbean Sea host large, migratory schools of fish, turtles, and coral reef formations. The Puerto Rico trench, located on the fringe of the Atlantic Ocean and Caribbean Sea just to the north of the island of Puerto Rico, is the deepest point in all of the Atlantic Ocean" *Quote: Politics The Quisqueyans have developed and adapted a Constitution. This Constitution separates power in the government and is the supreme law of the Kingdom of Quisqueya. Branches Of Government The is split between three branches, The , , and . The Branch is the head of Government in the case of Quisqueya it is the Kings Position. The Monarch selects a of parliament in which have to be voted on by . The President of Parliament only answers to the King Of Quisqueya. The power of the is almost split in halve in which the President of Parliament and the King can both agree to veto or passed law that has been written by Parliament. The position of President to parliament is chosen every four years. The Position of king is passed down through generations of family members unless the king is punished by then there will be a trial that will submit the King as faithful to be king or unfit to. A new Dynasty then will be chosen. Kings Cabinet The king has four cabinets, which are people that are in charge of different sectors of the government and under them are more sections of the government. the cabinets are, Cabinet of Defence, Cabinet of Homeland and Security, Cabinet of Human Resource, and Cabinet of War. The Branch Is ran by Parliament. The Quisqueyan Parliament has two houses, The house of Representatives and the House of Senates. The house of representatives are chosen by the people of that region and the senates are chosen by the representatives. Parliament has the ability to create and vote to pass laws, this law then heads to the King and President and after the Executive branch takes a look at it, it passes down to the Branch were the law will be read over and looked at for that it does not brake any Constitutional laws. If a law is found Unconstitutional and rewrite the law. The Branch of the government are a group of judges with at least 12 years of serving in the Provisional Court, which is above the State court and the city or town courts. There are a group of 9 judges that will review any laws and or any action that appear to the supreme level, or in other words that will affect the entire nation. They will review any action and declare if it is Constitutional or ''Unconstitutional. Most of the Cases that appear in the supreme court, that ever changed the views of The nation will affect the constitution of the nation. Administrative Division Foreign Relations Military Economy Providences Island and Mayor Cities Of Quisqueya Hispaniola *EL Cibao-Sabaneta (National Capital) *Los Sures-Santo Domingo Cuba *Cubana-La Havana Puerto Rico *Borinque-San Juan La Florida *Sur-Miami Demographics Culture See Also